PROLOG Telepathy
by ifaloyshee
Summary: Seberapa kuat tekadmu untuk melalui kutukan supernatural? ketika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, supernatural atau cinta, mana yang lebih penting untuk kau pertahankan?


[PROLOG] TELEPATHY

MAIN CAST : Krsytal Jung, Choi Minho

CAST : Lee Donghae, Cho hara (OC), Choi Jinri/Sulli, Park Jiyeon

GENRE : FANTASY

DISC : All of this story from now on, are pure from my Imagination. Dont like the pairing, better you dont read. The casts are belong to their fans. Except Cho hara, she is an Original Character. Just belong to me. Dont ever copy my idea, or copy this story. If you want to reblog this, or copy this, just ask me first and credit me.

"dia bisa membaca pikiran, dia bisa melihat masa depan dengan jelas, instingnya paling bagus diantara semua makhluk hidup, dan tentu saja di juga bisa melakukan telepati..."

_The fact said strangely and so far from a normality human brain..._

Sungguh aku tidak menyadari apapun setelah kilatan lampu menyilaukan itu menutupi pandanganku, dan membuatku membanting setir secara sembarangan. Hingga bunyi decitan ban yang cukup keras juga bunyi lebam baru membuatku sadar kalau aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Aku sendiri baru bangkit dari posisi telentang dijalan yang sepi ini. Aku duduk diatas aspal dan memegang keningku yang terasa pusing. Mataku membelalak kaget melihat black-lexus ku yang kini sudah terbalik posisinya, dengan bagasi yang membentur tiang pohon. Kepulan asap keluar dari dalam mobil.

Dan bahkan hampir seluruh badan mobil Lexus milikku itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Lalu...apakah aku terpental dari dalam mobil sampai jatuh terlentang dijalan? Bagaimana bisa? Dan bahkan aku hanya..uhmm...luka lebam sedikit dibagian kaki, dan dahiku yang mengeluarkan darah segar, itupun tidak banyak. Tidak parah.

Aku tidak mati? Bagaimana bisa?

Aku masih duduk dalam diam, sambil memegang keningku yang kini rasanya semakin aneh saja. Jalanan ini memang sepi sekali jadi belum ada yang memergoki peristiwa kecelakaanku.

'_aigoo, apakah ada kecelakaan disana? Kenapa terlihat kepulan asap?'_

Terdengar seperti suara...uhm...namun tidak ada yang berbicara? Err...bukan suara juga sih. Seperti bisikan? Bukan juga. Tapi aku 'mendengar' ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara seperti itu.

Sampai aku lihat seorang wanita paruh baya berlari kearahku dengan tatapan sangat khawatir. Ya, dia pasti terkejut melihat keadaanku dan mobilku sekarang. Atau mungkin dia akan lebih terkejut jika...

"dimana korban yang lain? Aigoo! Gwenchanayo? Agasshi? Gwenchana?" kini wanita paruh baya itu sudah melempariku banyak pertanyaan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan.

"tidak ada korban lain. Hanya aku yang berada didalam mobil itu."

'_mworago? Itu tidak mungkin! Kalau gadis ini berada didalam mobil sendirian, melihat keadaan mobilnya yang sudah rusak parah apalagi bagian kursi kemudi yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi..seharusnya dia mati atau minimal mengalami cedera serius...tapi yang aku lihat saat ini dia malah terlihat baik-baik saja.'_

"aku juga tidak tahu, ahjumma! Aku bahkan baru sadar dari inisiden ini!" ucapku. Namun wanita didepanku ini malah nampak bingung. "mwoya?" tanyanya.

"ahjumma terkejut kan kenapa aku bisa hidup sementara kondisi kecelakaanku tidak memungkinkan ku untuk hidup?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "aku hanya baru berpikiran seperti itu, tapi belum menanyakannya padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

A-apa?

_Whatever you are. A son of bitch. A nappeun namja. A heavy drunker. Eventhough this is impossible to happen. Whatsoever. I cant hide this true feeling towards you._

Gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam itu masih mengutak-atik Nikonnya, pandangannya terlepas keluar jendela panjang di ruang tengah. Ia mengangkat kamera nya dan menangkap gambar dari balik jendela melakukan dua kali shoot.

Ia menghentikan aksinya begitu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya, kemudian berbalik tepat saat pria dihadapannya berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"24 Oktober. Hari ini dimana semua instingnya dimulai."

Gadis itu mendesah malas ketika bau alkohol menyeruak dari balik mulut pria yang barusan berbicara. "arasseo." Jawabnya singkat. Tiba-tiba gadis itu malas berbicara hanya karena tidak sengaja menghirup bau alkohol dari mulut pria dihadapannya ini. Pria yang tampan setengah mati. Yang terlihat begitu keren dengan kemeja hitamnya dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka.

"aish! Kau mabuk! Bicaranya nanti saja."

_Because he is the only exception..._

"kau gila? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa namja itu. tidak ada cara lain?"

Donghae meneguk wine nya sekali, kemudian menoleh kearah Krsytal yang duduk dengan raut wajah frustasi diatas meja. "tidak ada. Pria itulah satu-satunya pengecualian. Kalau kau mau lepas dari semua ini, kau harus mencarinya. Membuatnya mencintaimu. dan tentu saja membuat dirimu sendiri mencintainya."

"tidak ada hal konyol seperti itu didunia ini!"

"tentu saja ada. Dan kau sendiri yang mengalaminya."

Krystal mengusap rambutnya kebelakang dengan tampang pasrah.

"dan satu hal...singkirkan siapapun yang berani mengambil hati pria itu, pria bernama Choi Minho. Kau harus ingat itu Krystal Jung."

_She just hate it. Not mean to hurt anybody. But this is under her control..._

Suasana Cheonha University masih ramai, masih dikerumuni murid – murid jurusan teknik elektro, karena sebuah insiden yang tidak pernah dialami sebelumnya. Aneh. Dan membuat banyak mahasiswa melongo bingung.

Choi Sulli, gadis imut dengan tampang baby face itu berdiri dengan terkejut dengan Krystal disampingnya, mereka berdua saling berpegangan. Bingung. Takut juga.

Beberapa mahasiswa minggir ketika tim kesehatan kampus mengangkat tubuh Uee. Rival besar Krystal juga Sulli. Yang sehari-harinya mereka isi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran aneh dan kekanakkan.

Krystal benar-benar merasa ada hal aneh yang menimpa dirinya, entah ini hanya halusinasinya dia atau bukan. Atau dia hanya berpendapat saja. Atau memang ini sebuah fakta, Krsytal tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, tadi saat Krystal menatap Uee dengan tatapan benci, dan pikirannya melayang jauh berandai-andai buruk untuk Uee. Dan anehnya tiba- tiba Uee mengentikan langkahnya dengan tsecara mendadak, membuat tubuh proposionalnya sedikit tercondong kedepan. Lalu ia memegangi kepalanya, entah karena apa. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya Uee terlihat sangat kesakitan, kemudian ia menjerit-jerit dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Lalu berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang pingsan di koridor kampus.

Krystal tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya ia begitu bersalah melihat Uee seperti itu. entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya lah penyebab Uee pingsan.

_He doesnt know anything about it..._

Sesi pemotretan majalah _High Cut _versi musim semi ini baru saja berakhir, setelah satu minggu padat para model dan kru sibuk mengurusi pemotretan demi hasil yang memuaskan untuk majalah high-class di Korea ini.

Salah satu model dengan rambut cokelat sebahu, dan mata kecil yang menyerupai daun itu berjalan anggun ke arah produser muda yang boleh dibilang tampan juga berbakat untuk usianya yang belum menginjak dua puluh lima tahun.

Model cantik itu, Park Jiyeon. Mencium pipi kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah produser pemotretan majalah High Cut. Choi minho.

Minho tersenyum kearahnya dan mengcak rambutnya pelan. "akhir pemotretan yang sempurna" puji Minho, membuat Jiyeon tersenyum manis.

"gomawo."

"bagaimana kalau kita rayakan atas keberhasilan pemotretan ini? Eumm...candle light dinner, mungkin?" tawar Minho. Sedangkan Jiyeon hanya mengangguk senang. "kajja!"

_Something that never they expected before..._

"kau membunuh ayahnya! Demi Tuhan dia pasti setengah mati membencimu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia mencintaimu selama ini kan? Hah? Dan kenapa kau tidak sadar bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang tidak bisa kau telepati hanyalah dia. Itu karena perasaanmu sendiri! Itu karena kau mencintainya!"

_This love, becoming more and more complicated..._

"kau dan aku, bahkan kita dua jenis yang berbeda bukan? Jadi seharusnya kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Atau bahkan sepasang suami istri? Entahlah."

"kau yang mengejarku, mengemis cintaku seperti gelandangan saja. Dan disaat aku melepaskan dia. Disaat aku memutuskan untuk mengenalmu lebih lama, mencintaimu. dan disaat itu juga kau memutar balik keputusanku karena kalimatmu barusan."

_But you all must know one thing. After all failure, all pain, all misunderstanding. There's a bunch of happiness. _

Y

A fanfiction, written by Ifalosyhee.

SO, ALL! This is the prolog. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya mau bikin ff fantasy chaptered pertama saya dan diawali dengan prolog ini. Makasih buat yang udah menyarankan Cast untuk cerita ini. Minstal in action! Muehehehe, pertama kalinya nih saya bikin ff minstal, fantasy pula. Dan maaf kalo tidak memuaskan. Sepertinya ini bakal jadi ff panjaaaaang~~

Jadi jangan lupa dikomen yaaa. Tujuan saya bikin prolog untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak readers yang tertarik sama cerita ini *krik krik* kalo banyak yang berminat, i will publish the first part as soon as possible! Hwehehe. thankyuuu


End file.
